Barkha X Ryo
Character Barkha Rai © HeartOfPinkSol Ryo © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Barkha: *walking out of her dance class* Those students really need to practice! Ryo: *skipping about, singing* Hi ho, here we go! Down the lane, you see. Don't go to fast, or the keepers won't be pleased! Take care yourself, and others, too, and they will follow suit. Barkha: *humming the tune of a song* … Ryo: *sees Barkha, he waves as he skips past her* Hihi, madam! Barkha: *stops humming and looks up with a smile* Hi…uh…boy! Ryo: *stops and turns around* I'm Ryo! Barkha: Ryo. I’ve never heard that name before! I’m Barkha! Ryo: Master Damon gave it to me! ^^ He says he had a cat named Ryo when he was a kid, so he gave me that name, too! Where'd you get your name? Barkha: Well my mother liked the name Barkha, so she gave it to me! Nothing to special! Ryo: Yeah it is, 'cause your mum gave it to ya! Moms are real special! I've never had one, but I bet they are as nice as the ones I see in the towns. Barkha: Oh. *frowns* I had a mother…well for a few years that is. She passed away during my sister’s childbirth… Ryo: *blinks* What does that mean? Barkha: Well there are three sisters…My mother lived after giving birth to two out of the three, but after the third sister was born…my mother passed away.. Ryo: Pass away... like she disappeared?! Did she become a ghost?! 0.o I hope not, ghosts are SCARY!!! Barkha: *chuckles* No. She…er died. Went up there…*points to the sky* Ryo: ...*scratches head* Ooohhh, that... so is she your guardian angel now? Barkha: Guardian angel? Ryo: Yeah! Like an angel that protects you, no matter what! She'll look over you at all times and stuff. Barkha: Then sure I guess! Ryo: Cool! Do you think she has a BIG sheild and sword?! I bet she uses them to fight of the demon bad guys so they can't touch you. Barkha: *chuckles* Maybe…except for the fact she uses magic, but I could imagine her having a big shield and sword. Ryo: Yeah, she's probably busy a lot! Those demons are mean. Barkha: Maybe! Hey Ryo! I have to get going back home! Ryo: Okay! *salutes* Bye Ms. Barkha! *skips away* Barkha: Bye….*leaves* 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Ryo: *balancing on a fence, humming to himself* Barkha: *walking to her class* I hope they practiced! We have a performance coming up! Ryo: *sees Barkha* Hihi, Ms. Barkha! *waves* Barkha: *sees Ryo, waves and smiles while walking to him* Hi Ryo! Ryo: What'cha doin'? Barkha: Heading to dance class, how about you? Ryo: I'm just walking around. What's dance class? Barkha: A class where you learn how to dance. I’m the teacher actually. Ryo: Oohhh, cool! I'm a teacher, too! 'Cept I only teach myself. ^^ Barkha: *laughs* Really? What do you teach? Ryo: Tricks! Oh, and story-telling! Barkha: Oo! I should hear one of your stories sometime…when I’m not getting late. Ryo: Okay! So do ya hafta go now? Barkha: Unfortunately yes, I can’t be late for my own class now can I? Ryo: Okay, bye! Barkha: Bye! *walks away* Ryo: *continues walking humming to himself* 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Barkha: *practicing her dance* … Ryo: *skipping by, he sees her, and stops to quietly watch* Barkha: *continues dancing, till she stops* Ryo: *applauds* ^^ That was great! Barkha: *looks behind her and blushes* Oh thank you, Ryo. How long have you been here? Ryo: Uhhh... a few minutes, I think! Barkha: Oh…*chuckles* That’s what I’ve been teaching my class. Ryo: Wow! Are your students as good as you are? Barkha: I don’t know how good I am, but yes they are pretty good. They don’t practice that much though! Ryo: Why not? Barkha: I wonder the same! Ryo: Huh! But if they won't practice, why do you teach 'em? It doesn't sound like they're interested in learning... Barkha: Eh, I mean…they come to class. They seem excited to learn. I know they love to dance and they sure have the potential. Just with some practicing at home and they’ll be perfect! Ryo: Cool! It took me lots of practice to do some of my tricks and stuff. ^^ Barkha: I bet everything needs practice! Ryo: Yeah! Well, maybe... Barkha: So, want to tell me one of your magnificent stories! Ryo: Sure, I can try! *thinks* ...every once in awhile, a full moon rises in the sky, and fills the speckled abyss with a hope-filled light. So it is with honorable folk; they only come once in awhile, not often enough to make the world a grand place, but also not rarely enough that evil has a permanent hold on the world. The Kingdom of Armandus has long had a sheet of darkness over it, but rumor says that the next heir to the thrown is a man of noble character. This man, however, was exiled by his own father, forbidden to return to the kingdom until the current king has died... Barkha: Ooo! Sounds interesting! I love a good story! Ryo: *nods* This mans name is not known for sure, but a few names have been coined. Lahrdas is the one most strongly believed to be his name, and so we shall call him this. Lahrdas is said to be a very unique man, some claim that he was granted magical powers beyond the capabilities of normal humans by the Tearful Angel of Armandus. Others say he found the angels lance, which she used to protect the oppressed. Whatever the case, the man wandered the lands, waiting for the day he could return to his home and claim his rightful place on the throne. Barkha: Go on please! Ryo: *grins* During his lonesome days in exile, he came upon a lady; fair and delicate, but fearful and timid of the world. He attempted merely to be friends with her, but the two fell in love, even though he knew it to be socially taboo for a noble to do such a thing to a mere peasent woman. She was not only that, but a knight in an army, thus their love would be frowned upon by the masses. Barkha: Aw! That’s sweet! Ryo: ^^ Their love was accepted by the womans family, and that was all the support they needed. Though the day came, where the woman was gravely wounded in battle... Barkha: *gasps* Ryo: ...furious and worried, Lahrdas left her prescence, vowing to see her again. A number of days later, word caught fire that the King of Armandus was mysteriously assassinated, and the exiled prince took the throne. King Lahrdas summoned for the best of healers to tend to his beloved, and then the two had a grand wedding in the gardens of the castle. Barkha: Yay for happy ending! Ryo: ^^ Hee, yeah! Glad you liked it. Barkha: You are a great story teller! Ryo: Heehee, thanks, I've practiced a lot! Barkha: I can see that! Ryo: ^^ Could you teach me some dancing? Barkha: You want to learn dancing? I guess I can! *smiles* Ryo: Cool! What do I need to know first? Barkha: The steps! *chuckles* Okay…let’s do something easy. *shows him some easy dance step* Ryo: Okay! *does the dance step somewhat perfectly* Like that? Barkha: Perfecto! Ryo: ^^ This is fun! Barkha: Hehe! I know…I love dancing! Ryo: *nods* It's cool! Heehee, but I think I'm gonna go now! Bye, Mrs. Barkha! Barkha: You mean Ms. Barkha! *chuckles* I’m not married yet, but bye Ryo! Hope to see you soon! Ryo: Oh yeah! Hee, I forgot. ^^ Bye! *waves and leaves* Barkha: He’s adorable! 'End of Support A ' 'Barkha, Graceful Instructor, and Ryo, Little Trick Master ' Ryo dropped in from time to time to see Barkha, and she would teach him a dance step or two. Barkha even let him join her class when he was a little older, and he was a wonderful asset. He encouraged the other students to practice, and so they did.